<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 6 - Lucifer by Shardinian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410821">Day 6 - Lucifer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shardinian/pseuds/Shardinian'>Shardinian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shardinian (Mishka)'s OBEYMEmber! [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:21:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shardinian/pseuds/Shardinian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shardinian (Mishka)'s OBEYMEmber! [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 6 - Lucifer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something was wrong.</p><p>Lucifer sat straight up in bed, not the least bit groggy despite the fact that he'd been dead asleep for hours, and looked around.  His room was dark.  Quiet.  Still.  Everything still seemed to be in its proper place.</p><p>He reached for the nearest bedside lamp, then yowled and yanked his hand back. His fingertips were scalded, as if he'd just jammed them into a pot of boiling water.</p><p>Cursing under his breath, and being very careful not to stretch too far over the edge of the bed, he hiked up his bedsheets so he could see the floor.</p><p>He saw exactly what he expected to see.</p><p>A magic ring, faintly glowing with violet light, encircled his bed.  What few runes he could see were clumsily drawn, but all correct and properly arranged.  His namesake sigil, drawn larger than the others, was particularly detailed.</p><p>The longer he studied it, the brighter it got.  Someone, somewhere, was feeding it, ramping up its power so it could manifest itself across the realms.  It would only be a minute, he knew from experience, maybe two, before it activated.</p><p>Lucifer sighed, and resigned himself to wait for the inevitable.</p><p>“It's nights like this I hate being a demon,” he sighed.  “Nobody ever summons angels.”</p><p>The magic circle flared to life, roared an inferno of purple fire all the way to the ceiling, and vanished.</p><p>Lucifer's bedroom was dark.  Quiet.  Still.</p><p>And empty.</p><p>***************** </p><p>Of course, it was a dilapidated hovel.</p><p>Lucifer glanced around the unfamiliar room, and rolled his eyes.</p><p>It was <i>always</i> a dilapidated hovel.</p><p>Oh, or an abandoned, boarded-up factory.  Those were always a nice change of scenery.</p><p>The magic circle was still glowing brightly underneath his feet, smothering his own magic and rendering him, for the time being, at least, a prisoner.  Beyond the circle, his uninterested eyes took in the same clichéd décor that they'd seen a hundred times before.</p><p>Black candles.  Dozens of them.</p><p>God, did humans ever love their ugly black candles.</p><p>The inverted crosses were in particularly  poor taste.  Where did anyone ever get the idea that he had some sort of problem with his half-brother?  He'd never even met the guy.</p><p>Oh, how inspired.  A dead goat.  Its blood was seeping into his circle, too, which was just lovely, considering he'd been summoned in his pyjamas and wasn't wearing shoes.</p><p>He spared a second to feel a little (just a little, mind you) jealous of his brothers.  Mammon got summoned into casinos all the time. (Getting him in was easy.  Getting him to <i>leave</i>  was always a nightmare.)  Asmodeus always got summoned to the most elite parties, spas, salons to the stars – all of it, invite only.</p><p>But for Lucifer, it was always the same tired nonsense.</p><p>You’d never be able to convince him that his all-seeing father didn't have himself a hearty chuckle every time this happened to him.</p><p>The people always looked the same, too.  They had their black robes and their tacky capes and their necklaces of inverted pentagrams, like they'd just left the costume store forgetting it wasn't Halloween, and they weren't six years old.</p><p>And the hat.  Ugh.  One of them was always wearing a hat.  Tonight, it was even adorned with ridiculously over-sized horns.  Well, someone went all out, didn't he?</p><p>There were a dozen of them, and they were all staring at him.  Nobody had said anything out loud, but they were starting to murmur amongst themselves.</p><p>“…<b>that's </b>Lucifer?”</p><p>“…maybe we messed up one of the symbols.  Steve!  Did you fuck this up again?!”</p><p>“…I thought he'd be taller.”</p><p>“…he looks pissed.”</p><p>“…are those pyjamas?”</p><p>Fun times.</p><p>Lucifer rolled his eyes, crossed his arms and scowled at the fat man in the stupid hat.  “What do you want, human?  If I miss breakfast because I'm stuck up here, I will not be impressed.”  He turned his stale glare on the rest of (what he assumed to be) the cult.  “And shouldn't you all be kneeling?”</p><p>Collectively, they blanched, gaped, looked at each other, and dropped to their knees.  All except two.</p><p>A hand shot up, grabbed the hem of the robes on one of the last men standing and yanked. “Steve, get the fuck down!”</p><p>Lucifer finally smirked.  “Yes, Steve.  Get the fuck down.”</p><p>Steve didn't so much ‘get the fuck down’ as ‘piss himself and pass the fuck out’, but it was good enough.</p><p>The fat man in the hat, however, stayed on his feet.  He'd gone terribly pale, but stood his ground, thrust back his shoulders, and approached his irritated captive.</p><p>“Lucifer!  Darkest of the Dark Lords!  The rightful King of heaven and earth!  Almighty ruler of the underworld!”</p><p>Lucifer didn't correct him.</p><p>“Behold!  We are the Children of the Serpent of Eden, and have-”</p><p>“<b>That's</b> what you call yourselves?” Lucifer interrupted.  “How uninspired.  Besides, that wasn't even me.”</p><p>Clearly flustered at having his pre-rehearsed speech interrupted, the fat man stumbled over his words, sputtered, frowned, and finally ventured, in a voice that was trying so hard to sound booming and confident that it cracked half-way through, “What was nOt you, Dark Lord?”</p><p>“The snake.  In the garden.  I built that damn garden, thank you very much, and it was quite lovely.  If you're going to be summoning demons, you should at least learn to tell them apart.  Do we all look the same to you?  Frankly, that's racist.”</p><p>“I… I don't… No, Dark Lord!”</p><p>“And stop talking like that. You sound ridiculous.”</p><p>Someone in the back snickered.</p><p>“Steve, shut the fuck up!”</p><p>“Just tell me why I'm here, so I can get back to bed.  This circle won't hold me forever, and if it fails while I'm standing here being bombarded with simpering drivel instead of enjoying the peace and quiet of my bedroom, I will tear,” he yawned, blinked, shook his head and continued, “tear out your soul and pin it to a cork board.  What is your name, human?”</p><p>“Ra… Radonius!  High Priest of-"</p><p>“No it's not.”</p><p>“…Stanley Hoffenmeir,” he squeaked.</p><p>“And what is it you want, Stanley?”</p><p>“You will… you will grant me ultimate power over the Earth!  It is my destiny to-“</p><p>“Ugh.  I've heard enough.”  He looked the trembling man up and down, and felt the first glimmer of amusement swell in his chest.  Perhaps this night could be salvaged after all.  </p><p>Lucifer flashed the man his most charming smile, and lowered his voice to a seductive purr.  “Ultimate power over all the Earth, hmm?  Now <i>that</i>, I respect.  Perhaps I underestimated you, Radonius, High Priest of the Serpent.  That you managed to summon me at all, let alone contain my vast powers, is an impressive feat unto itself.  Would you rule this world in my name, with an iron fist befitting the Darkest of the Dark Lords?  Would you supplicate the ungrateful masses who spit on my likeness, and dare defy the rightful king of heaven and earth?”</p><p>“I would crush them all,” Stanley breathed, his eyes now burning and greedy at the thought of finally achieving his glorious destiny.</p><p>“Excellent,” Lucifer purred.  He tipped his head back, closed his eyes and spread his hands.  A geyser of violet fire erupted at his feet.</p><p>All the black candles melted into puddles, and darkness descended on the room.  The puddle of blood he was standing in bubbled and hissed.</p><p>“THAT'S SO COOL!”</p><p>“ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS, STEVE?!”</p><p>When the last of the smoke rolled away across the floor, Lucifer fanned out his magnificent wings (just wide enough to avoid getting his feathers singed by his prison) and ran his hands over his glittering horns.  “You are unique among humans, Radonius.  I see that clearly, now.  To rule them in my stead truly is your destiny, and it would be my great honour to endow you with such unimaginable power that no one will ever again doubt that you are their one and only Master, and they, nothing but your groveling worms.”</p><p>“Yes… Oh yes, they will grovel!  Every last one of them!”  His hat slipped down over his eyes.  He pushed it back up, cackling like a madman.  “AT LONG LAST, THE EARTH WILL TREMBLE AT THE FEET OF RADONIUS THE MAGNIFICENT!”</p><p>“It will indeed,” Lucifer grinned. With his red eyes burning brightly enough to light up the room, even without any candles, he took an elegant knee and humbly bowed his head.  “Allow me to be the first, then.  I am yours to command.”</p><p>“LUCIFER, I COMMAND YOU!  BESTOW UPON ME THAT WHICH IS RIGHTFULLY MINE!”</p><p>“I would do so gladly, Master Radonius, but I fear your power is greater than my own.  So long as your circle binds me, I cannot surrender my power to you.”</p><p>Without missing a beat, Stanley Hoffenmeir, the High Priest of the Children of the Serpent of Eden and part time cashier at the Walmart on 42nd street, stepped through the magic circle, and shattered it.</p><p>And released the Avatar of Pride.</p><p>Lucifer snapped his hand up, and sank his claws into the fat man's wrist.  “I was never the serpent of Eden, Stanley.  But have you ever heard the phrase, ‘Pride goeth before the Fall?’  Because that one was all me,” he grinned.</p><p>The diamond set in his forehead crackled with black electricity.  The earth trembled.  The hanging crosses shattered.  The dead goat screamed, and so did Stanley Hoffenmeir.</p><p>In a flurry of black feathers and blacker magic, of terrified screams and choking death rattles and one desperate stampede for the door, a rampaging demon brought a swift and vicious end to the cult of the Serpent of Eden.</p><p>…Almost. </p><p>“…DUDE, THAT WAS AWESOME!”</p><p>Lucifer licked the blood off his lips, and grinned.  “Thank you, Steve.  It really was, wasn't it?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>